


Why Drinking Games Are a Bad Idea

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Established slash, Explicit Language, Featuring bonus scene at the end, M/M, Sasuke and Naruto have quite the active sex life, Tenten's and Naruto's pov, University Setting, butt plug, drinking game, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: The never have I ever game reveals a lot more about Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship than either of their friends expected.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 49
Kudos: 304
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	Why Drinking Games Are a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meehalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meehalla/gifts).



> Author's note: So this is rather different from what I usually write, but one of my friends requested that I wrote this, so I tried my hand on it. That said, my week has been crap, so if that in any way leaks through into the story, I apologise for that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Why Drinking Games Are a Bad Idea**

"All right, everyone ready for a game?" Ino grinned, looking around their circle of friends.

Outside the room, people could be heard laughing and shouting; the bass of the music heavy and almost tangible. It was a wonder nobody had called the cops yet with how loud the music was.

"What kind of game are you planning?" Tenten asked curiously, leaning back on her hands.

She cast a quick look around, pretty impressed at the amount of people Ino had managed to gather in the room. There was Sakura, of course, Ino's best friend, but Hinata as well – did her dad even know she was at this party? Surely not, because he would have forbidden it – Kiba, Shikamaru – sitting next to her – Naruto and even Sasuke of all people.

Tenten never thought she'd see the day when Uchiha Sasuke would not only attend a party, but also consent to joining a game. This definitely was not his scene, but given that Naruto was here, she really shouldn't be surprised. Those two had been joined at the hip ever since becoming friends and that had only grown worse after they had ended up together. Wherever you saw Naruto, you usually saw Sasuke and vice versa.

Still, judging from the frown on Sasuke's face, it was clear that he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"A drinking game, of course," Ino smirked and unearthed a bottle of sake from behind a cabinet, together with eight shot glasses. "How about never have I ever? But instead of putting down a finger, you drink a shot every time you've done something. What do you say?"

"Where did you even manage to get that sake?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

It was a fair question, given that the dorms they were in didn't allow any form of alcohol to prevent any disturbances. The shops nearby the university were all warned not to sell alcohol to the students either.

"I've got my ways," she smiled mysteriously and gently shook the bottle. "So, what do you all say? You up for some fun?"

"Why not? We've got a week long break anyways," Sakura giggled, stroking a piece of her bubble gum pink hair behind her ear. Her silver blue tank top glittered in the light when she shifted slightly.

"You're going to keep hounding us anyways," Shikamaru muttered darkly, which earnt him a slap on the back from Kiba.

"Ah man, lighten up! Nothing wrong with playing some drinking games," Kiba grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Can't wait to find out some embarrassing secrets about you all!"

"Or maybe we'll find out some embarrassing stuff about you, dog breath," Naruto grinned; leaning against Sasuke's shoulder.

"If everyone's on board, let's start!" Ino announced cheerfully and poured sake in every shot glass, distributing them between everyone. The bottle of sake was put in the middle of the circle. "Okay, who's going to start?"

"Erm, I'd like to, if that's okay with everyone?" Hinata asked shyly, fiddling with her ring.

She might have got over her stuttering problem, but she was still quite shy. It was why Tenten didn't really understand why she even wanted to play this game, given the types of questions that usually were asked.

"Sure, go on," Kiba encouraged her.

"Erm, never have I ever smoked a cigarette," Hinata said.

Kiba and Ino promptly drank their shot.

"Seriously?" Naruto barked out a laughter. "When did that happen?"

Ino shrugged, refilling her glass. "Was curious about the taste and decided to try it out. Not my thing, though."

"Me too. It made Akamaru sneeze, so I quit immediately," Kiba explained and Tenten snorted quietly.

It figured he had only quit a bad habit because it made his dog uncomfortable.

"Who's next?" Tenten asked.

"We could go clockwise," Shikamaru suggested. "Seems the easiest to me if we're going to play this game."

"All right, it's up to me then," Kiba grinned. "Let's see … Never have I ever went skinny dipping."

Tenten grimaced, but downed her shot, coughing at the strong taste. Naruto and Sasuke ended up downing their shots as well and everyone stared at them.

"What?" Naruto shrugged, grabbing the bottle to refill his and Sasuke's glass. "Nothing wrong with some skinny dipping."

"We expected that from you, but not from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura protested, looking slightly upset.

Probably because she had wanted to be there when that had happened. Even years down the road she didn't appear to have given up on her crush yet.

"It was a dare," Sasuke grunted, scowling slightly.

"And you, Tenten?" Ino grinned.

"Stupid dare as well," she admitted.

"Oh yeah, we were at the same party back then, weren't we? Think it was Sai who dared us," Naruto recalled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Man, wish I could have been there," Ino sighed, flipping her hair back.

"Your turn, Shikamaru," Kiba said in a sing-song voice, poking his shoulder.

"This is so annoying," Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Whatever, never have I ever sneaked out past curfew."

This time, Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Naruto downed their shots.

"What, no Sasuke-kun sneaking out past curfew?" Ino teased; her blue eyes glittering. "Thought you two were glued to the hip?"

Naruto chuckled, slinging his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, who sighed, but didn't push him away. "Who do you think I was sneaking out for?" He winked. "Bastard's here got the bigger bedroom anyway."

"It's a miracle you never broke your neck when climbing up the tree," Sasuke droned, rolling his eyes.

"Everything for love and friendship, my dear Sasuke!" Naruto jested, pecking his cheek.

"Never have I ever stolen something from a store," Tenten said, before the conversation could derail entirely.

To everyone's surprise, Sakura took a shot and she blushed heavily underneath everyone's gaze. "It was a stupid lipstick," she admitted embarrassedly; fiddling with her hair. "Mum wouldn't buy it for me and I was so angry I grabbed it. I went back to the store afterwards to return it, though."

"That was surprising," Naruto told her and blinked before he grinned. "Oh yeah, it's my turn! All right, never have I ever stolen a car for a joyride." His grin was absolutely devilish by now; his eyes gleaming mischievously.

His weird behaviour was immediately explained when Sasuke grunted out, "Idiot," and downed his shot quickly.

"This needs some explanation," Ino demanded and Hinata widened her eyes.

The dark haired man shrugged. "Nothing much to it. Itachi had pissed me off and I stole his car as revenge. Picked up this idiot here and went to order some fast food."

"Shit, man, how did that end?" Kiba laughed, shaking his head.

While none of them – except for Naruto – had ever spoken to Itachi, they all easily could remember the older Uchiha and he definitely hadn't appeared like someone who could laugh with a prank like that.

"I just told him I could have easily spilt some of the soda in his car and reminded him he'd started the damn argument in the first place," Sasuke replied and rolled his shoulders. "Everything was fine again after that."

"Though Itachi still complained about the fast food smell for ages afterwards," Naruto added, snickering.

"That was his own fault," Sasuke said dismissively and glared at his shot glass. "My turn, right? Never have I ever sucked someone off at the theatre."

Hinata squeaked in embarrassment, but Naruto rolled his eyes and downed his shot. "You know, not sure whether that really counts given that you were the one who got your dick sucked off. This is payback for my question, right? God, you're such a bastard."

"Wow, that's way more information than I needed," Tenten said flatly and blinked.

Sakura in the meantime looked torn between awed and frustrated.

"I don't know, this game just got a hell of a lot more interesting." Ino's grin could rival that of a shark and she licked her glossy lips before saying, "Never have I ever had sex in public."

Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru downed their shots this time.

"You kinky fuckers!" Ino laughed, throwing her head back. "Honestly, I'm not surprised that you two did it considering the theatre comment, but what the hell, Shikamaru? Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Temari wanted to try it out," Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "I'm just glad we didn't get caught."

"Car or really in the open?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Car. Thank god hers has tinted windows."

"My turn," Sakura chirped; a reddish blush staining her cheeks. "Never have I ever had sex in a friend's bed."

Sasuke and Naruto downed another shot.

"What the fuck?" Kiba barked; eyes widening. "Whose was it?! When was this?!"

"Around a year ago or so," Naruto answered thoughtfully, though his cheeks were turning a bit red as well. "As for who, you really don't want to know."

"Yes, I do want to know! Who the fuck was it?"

"You really, really don't," Naruto told him solemnly, waggling his finger.

"You fucked in his bed, didn't you?" Shikamaru sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kiba screeched, slamming his hands down on the floor. "Don't fucking tell me that's true!"

"All right, we won't tell you," Sasuke retorted dryly.

Against her will, Tenten started to chuckle as Kiba started to become a fire red.

He pointed accusingly at Naruto. "You're best friends with that creep, Gaara, why don't you fuck in his bed instead?!"

"Don't call Gaara a creep, dog breath," Naruto sighed, scowling at him. "Just because he wiped the floor with you that one time, doesn't make him a creep. And hell no, I've got too much respect for him to do that."

"AND YOU DON'T RESPECT ME?!"

"Sure I do. But Gaara would have my balls and I know I can kick your arse," Naruto stated frankly.

Kiba frowned at that, looking like he would protest, before he grunted and scowled. "Fine, okay, that's a good point. Just don't fuck in my bed again, god."

"Not to worry about that, we don't want to stink like dog again," Sasuke remarked sarcastically.

"You're such a fucking dick, Uchiha."

"You ever did it in like a family member's bed?" Ino asked curiously.

"Not your turn to ask a question, Ino-chan," Naruto grinned, waggling his finger at her. "But no, we never did it in their beds."

"We did do it in Itachi's car, though," Sasuke added.

"Don't you have any shame at all, Naruto?" Sakura demanded dismayed, glowering at him.

He pointed at himself and gasped in shock. "Why the fuck are you looking at me? It was the bastard's idea in the first place!"

"Like you didn't enjoy getting fucked in the backseat," Sasuke snorted, resting one arm around the blond's waist.

"Of course I did, who wouldn't love getting fucked by this?" Naruto's grin widened as he patted Sasuke's crotch.

"Wow, do you hate your brother that much?" Kiba asked amazed.

"I don't hate him, he'd just pissed me off back then."

"I'm starting to see a pattern here," Tenten mused aloud and Shikamaru huffed amused.

"Okay, it's Hinata's turn now," Ino announced before the conversation could completely derail into a whole story of Naruto's and Sasuke's sex exploits.

"Never have I ever drunk underage," she spoke after a short silence. Her entire face was a beet red, most likely from hearing all the sex talk. If she didn't watch out, she'd faint soon.

Everyone took a shot, except for Hinata. That wasn't surprising considering how strict her dad was and how she usually tended to follow the rules really well.

"My turn again!" Kiba whooped. "Never have I ever worn sexy lingerie!" He barked out a laugh, leaning back onto his hands.

Tenten, Sakura and Ino all took a shot, but everyone's head whipped straight to Naruto's when he took a shot as well, throwing his head back.

He looked utterly shameless when he said, "What? Spices up the sex life once in a while, you know, nothing wrong with that."

"Like your sex life needs spicing up," Tenten snorted and he winked at her.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this sooner, Uzumaki?" Ino demanded, reaching across Sasuke to slap Naruto's knee. "We could have had so much fun shopping already! That's it, next time I'm going shopping, I'm taking you with me, end of story!"

"You just want to see me in panties, you naughty minx," Naruto said flirtingly.

"You've got a great butt for it, not going to lie," she shot back unruffled.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Sasuke muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"You started it with your stupid comment, bastard," Naruto retorted, stretching his arms. "You've got nobody to blame but yourself."

"I can definitely blame you for dragging me to this stupid party in the first place," Sasuke muttered darkly.

"I think the reward more than makes up for dragging you here," the blond replied with a straight face.

"You guys are fucking ridiculous, what the hell is wrong with you two?" Kiba shook his head incredulously.

"Not my fault you're jealous of us, Kiba, maybe you should try to spice up your own sex life a bit, be a bit more adventurous," Naruto suggested, grinning.

"There's being adventurous and then there's having sex in public, you fucking maniac," Kiba deadpanned.

"It's not like we got caught." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, the thrill is part of it."

"What's like the craziest place you had sex?" Ino asked interested.

Sakura looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here; her mouth puckered like she had tasted something especially sour. Hinata, meanwhile, looked as red as a tomato and her eyes flitted everywhere across the room but at the couple being questioned at the moment.

"Did this game turn into twenty questions or something?" Naruto laughed incredulously.

At the same time Sasuke answered flatly, "A dressing room in the mall."

"Not really recommended, there wasn't a lot of space and it's hard staying quiet," Naruto added, wrinkling his nose.

"Why did you even do it there?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

"Because we wanted to and Sasuke apparently thought I looked better out of the new jeans than in it," Naruto answered cheekily; his blue eyes positively glistening by now.

"When did this game turn into a 'let's question Sasuke and Naruto about their sex life' type of game?" Tenten wondered aloud.

She wasn't exactly a prude, had no problems discussing sex, but seriously, she didn't need to know this much about her friends! Good for them that they had such an active sex life, but she didn't need to hear all the stories about it.

"You can't deny it's interesting," Ino smirked. "I mean, I kind of expected that Naruto would be into some kinky shit, but Sasuke-kun?"

"You'd be surprised at who is the kinkiest between us two," Naruto told her amused. "This bastard may look straight-laced and pure - "

"There's nothing pure or straight-laced about that guy," Kiba muttered.

"But trust me, beneath that calm exterior, there lies a - " Sasuke's hand slapped across his mouth, silencing him at once, before the dark haired man stood up, scowling.

"I didn't come here to discuss our sex life, let's go," he growled and stalked out of the room.

Naruto held up his hands with an apologetic smile. "You've heard the man, I've got to go. Really nice party, though, Ino!"

When Tenten turned her head to watch him leave, she spotted Sasuke's shadow lingering just outside the door. The second Naruto arrived there, a pale hand shot out and grasped his wrist, dragging him physically out of the room. The last thing they all heard was Naruto laughing in protest.

"Aw man, just when it started to become really interesting," Ino sighed, slumping down against the wall.

"Well ... Never have I ever thought about getting a tattoo?" Shikamaru said dryly. "Or are we not doing this anymore now that the main act of the evening has left us?"

They all stared at each other in silence. Then Tenten shrugged and took her shot.

Whatever, after all these revelations, she could use some decent alcohol. Maybe if she was lucky, she'd become so drunk she would forget everything by tomorrow.

One could only hope.

* * *

"You know, you can't really blame me for what was said there when you were the one answering questions too," Naruto felt it necessary to point out, just in case Sasuke was planning on throwing a major bitch fit.

He loved him, but man, if Sasuke wasn't nasty when he was incensed. This wasn't even Naruto's fault! Sasuke had started that whole shit about their private life when he had made that stupid theatre comment! Honestly, he should have known that Ino would run away with that particular topic and focus her comments on it.

And really, nobody had forced Sasuke to answer that question about the craziest place they had fucked in! Naruto had been ready to deflect it entirely, but the bastard had decided to throw more fuel onto the fire!

So really, when one considered it carefully, most of this mess was entirely Sasuke's fault.

A startled squeak escaped him when he was abruptly shoved through an open door. He just had enough time to glance around and notice they were in the bathroom before Sasuke slammed the door shut and pushed him up against the wall, next to the sink.

"You talk too much," Sasuke practically snarled, standing so close to him there was no way for him to try to escape.

"Yes, so you've told me a million times already," Naruto grinned and stared him straight in the eye. "What are you going to do about it?"

It was almost natural by this point, taunting and teasing Sasuke to get a reaction from the older man, figuring out just how far he could go before he would snap.

As it turned out, tonight Sasuke didn't need much to snap, because Naruto's mouth was captured in a bruising, almost punishing kiss, wiping away any other teasing comment he might have unleashed otherwise. He moaned when his wrists were snatched and pressed against the wall above his head. Sex with Sasuke was always amazing, but he absolutely loved it when he was being rough, just like now. Probably one of the reasons why he couldn't help but taunt the guy, even though he knew full well from experience that one wrong comment could make Sasuke snap in the entirely wrong way.

Tonight, however, it was definitely the completely right way in which he'd snapped. Lips slipped down to Naruto's neck and as Sasuke started to suck what was most likely going to be quite an obvious hickey, his free hand went down between their bodies and flicked the button of Naruto's jeans open before lowering the zipper quickly.

"You're going to need to give me some space if we're going to – oh shit!"

His only excuse as to why Sasuke managed to turn him around so quickly was all the shots he'd consumed. They messed with his balance, made him weaker than he actually was and as such easier for Sasuke to forcibly turn him around. He smacked his hands against the wall when he threatened to lose his balance after all, squeaking when his jeans and boxers were pulled down straight away, left to pool around his ankles.

"You're really not losing any - " His breathing hitched, vision momentarily becoming white, when a hand cupped his dick, giving it a couple of tugs.

He was definitely hard by now and he trembled slightly when that hand disappeared and instead both hands gripped his arse cheeks and pulled them apart, making him blush furiously.

"I knew I was right to be suspicious when you were in the bathroom for so long," Sasuke murmured; his warm breath caressing Naruto's ear. "Thought you would get yourself ready in advance, hm? I bet you got a kick out of all those questions back there, all while wearing this the whole time."

"You know what they say," Naruto said breathlessly, keening when the plug in him was slowly pulled out of him before abruptly being shoved back in. "It pays off to be prepared and all that."

"And why did you want to be prepared like this for a stupid party?" Sasuke asked and his tone was conversational, as if he didn't have his boyfriend currently half naked and halfway to leaking, pressed up against the wall with his legs spread in front of him. "You were planning something?"

"Well, I did promise you a reward if you went with me to this party, no?" Naruto reminded him, groaning when the plug was pushed into him one more time before it was suddenly pulled out, leaving him feeling stupidly bereft.

"And I'm supposed to be the kinkiest one of us two?" Sasuke demanded and there was the sound of a package being ripped open.

A shock went through Naruto's system when something cool and wet was smeared across and into his hole, slicking him up. Not being able to see what Sasuke was doing behind him had him on edge the entire time; each touch, no matter how fleeting or brief, sending sparks of pleasure racing through him.

"You're the one who brought lube with you," was all Naruto managed to bring out before he choked on the rest of his retort as the head of Sasuke's cock pushed against his entrance, opening him up.

He paused for a moment and right when Naruto got his breath back, he shoved himself inside in one thrust, filling the blond at once. Naruto managed to slap a hand across his mouth just in time to muffle the embarrassingly loud moan escaping him, not wanting to alert anyone at the party what they were doing.

He might be into the occasional public sex, but he wasn't a fan of being caught.

"You're fucking unbelievable," Sasuke growled in his ear, setting up a fast and unforgiving rhythm, pulling out and slamming inside so quickly Naruto barely had the time to catch his breath.

His hands scrambled against the wall, fruitlessly searching for purchase as Sasuke fucked him roughly from behind; his jeans around his ankles ensuring he couldn't move without risking tripping. The sound of skin slapping against skin, of muffled moans and stifled whines rebounded in the small bathroom, while outside partygoers were enjoying the music; unaware of what they were doing.

"Hey, you're – you're the one fucking me now," Naruto hissed, panting when Sasuke changed the angle of his thrusts and his prostate received the full brunt this time, making it hard for the blond to gather his thoughts as the pleasure nearly became overwhelming.

A hand closed around his throat, resting there, not putting much pressure behind it, but the thought that Sasuke could do that – could squeeze his throat at any time, could do with him what he wanted and Naruto wouldn't be able to do a single thing to stop him – had him shuddering, briefly wondering if they should ever try out breath play, before blanking out; his vision growing black.

When he came to again, he was braced against Sasuke's chest, seated between his legs. They were on the floor, he realised fuzzily, still in the bathroom by the looks of the sink and the bathtub. His boxers and underwear were back in order again and he would almost believe that he had somehow dreamt being fucked against the wall, except for the ache simmering in his lower back when he twitched.

"You're with me again?" Sasuke questioned lightly; drawing his hands back and forth across Naruto's arms.

When Naruto turned his head around to look at him, he met amused black eyes. "Yeah," he sighed, slumping back down against Sasuke's chest. "Was I out for long?"

"Hm, maybe around five minutes. Was planning on splashing cold water in your face if you didn't come around soon," Sasuke murmured and kissed his neck gently.

The contrast with how roughly he'd fucked him before had Naruto smiling, his fingers closing around Sasuke's wrists. "Guess we can scratch off another item on our list."

"Oh? Which one then?"

"We can scratch off party sex," Naruto grinned. "Real party sex this time, not just a celebratory 'thank fuck we passed our exams' party sex."

His side was pinched, making him whine. "I don't know why I keep putting up with your idiotic arse," Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

"Because you love me, truly."

"Don't know why, really. I must have hit my head hard a few years ago."

"Oh, so mean," Naruto whined and slapped his thigh. "I wear a fucking butt plug for you and this is the thanks I get? Fucking outrage, I tell you!"

"Never said you had to," Sasuke pointed out and kissed him before he could say anything else.

Naruto huffed but kissed him back eagerly. Whatever, it was fine. He'd had fun at the party and Sasuke had got his reward and had even played nice for the most part during the game. Hell, Naruto might even have to thank Ino for coming up with her brilliant idea to play it, given how much it had fired up Sasuke.

Who knew drinking games could be this fun?

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Bonus scene:
> 
> "How on earth did you two even manage to graduate when it seemed like you did nothing but fucking around? Literally!" Kiba shook his head in disbelief.
> 
> "I'm smart," Sasuke deadpanned.
> 
> "I got a nice incentive in the form of Sasuke rewarding me for every good grade," Naruto grinned, utterly shameless. "There's no better reward than love, really. And his dick. That as well."
> 
> So I hope this story wasn't too awful. First time I actually wrote this time of setting, so either I did quite well or I fucked up entirely. I leave that up to you to decide.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
